Talk About Sugar
by harmonizergreysfan16
Summary: Santana and Brittany are on their honeymoon when Brittany brings up the subject of having a baby.


**I was on Tumblr when I saw a picture set about Brittana and Sugar from the future! I decided to write yet again another one-shot on them talking about kids, I'm homeschooled so I have a lot of time on my hands... All rights go to FOX and GLEE.**

**_A week after the wedding, the girls are still on their honeymoon in Hawaii_**

_Santana wakes up wrapped around her wives arms (she loves saying that) looking at the clock and seeing its 9am. She looks over at Brittany to see that the blonde is still sleeping. She brushes hair out of her eyes and leaves soft kisses all over her face. They'd been spending a week in Hawaii for their honeymoon and they've been having the best time. Married life is the best. Santana got up and made breakfast in bed for her wife. Santana walked in the room with a tray of food and sat it down on the nightstand and leaned over to kiss Brittany._

"Baby, time to get up" Santana said while humming softly in the blondes ear

"Mmmm" Brittany mumbled while opening her eyes and seeing her wife sitting next to her

"Sit up, I made you breakfast in bed!" Santana told her while sitting the tray on Brittany's lap

"Woah, pancakes, bacon, eggs and coffee? Did I miss something?" Brittany said

"No, I just felt like cooking breakfast for my wife" Santana told her while steeling a piece of pancake

_The girls continued to eat breakfast in bed, it was a gloomy and rainy day outside, so they decided to stay inside and watch movies all day. They were currently laying in bed, tangled in each others arms watching some weird movie that was on TV, Santana noticed that Brittany was to quiet for her liking. She looked up at her wife and saw that she had her thinking face on._

"Hey, what are you thinking about babe?" Santana said while sitting up and facing the quiet blonde

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking about umm..." Brittany stuttered her words for a few seconds before Santana cut in

"Britt, whatever it is you know you can talk to me about it. We're married now. No more secrets okay?" Santana said with love in her eyes and grabbing the blondes hands

"I know its just a big topic and I don't know if were ready for this discussion" Brittany said while looking down in her lap

"What do you mean big topic? Are you having second thoughts about us being married? Do you want a divorce? Oh my god Brittany I love you so much, did I do something-" Santana was cut off by a kiss from her wife

"No silly, I don't want a divorce and I never will want a divorce. We're in this forever okay?" Brittany told her while peppering kisses all over Santana's face

"Oh okay good. Don't ever make me panic like that again okay Britt?" She said with a small chuckle

"I promise I won't sweetie. Um what I was wanting us to talk to you about was um... having a baby" Brittany said as she looked up at her wife and saw the panicked look on the brunettes face

"You.. you want to have a... a baby... with me" Santana said while her voice cracked every couple words she spoke

"Of course I want a baby with you San. I've always pictured us having a family. I know that we've only been married for a week but I can't help think, that we might want to start soon?" Brittany said with hope in her eyes

"Britt... I don't know what to say" Santana told her while trying to avoid eye contact

"You don't want a baby do you? You've never liked kids. They always freak you out. See this is why I didn't want to bring it up." Brittany said while starting to cry

"Honey no, please don't cry. Of course I want a baby with you. I would love to have a son or daughter that looks just like you. I can't wait until that day comes. Yes, kids do freak me out. But our baby... I'd love them more than anything, besides you of course." Santana said with a smile on her face

"But Britt, don't you think it's to early to start a family? Honestly I would love to have family... now if it was possible. But were moving into our apartment next week and we still have to find jobs for the both of us. Maybe in a couple months we'll be ready. I just don't think now is the time." Santana continued while playing with Brittany's hair

"Yeah... I guess your right. I'm sorry, I just can't wait to have a baby with you San. They'll have your brown hair, maybe you height and most definitely your attitude when their older." Brittany told her wife with love in her eyes

"Me either Britt, I hope that they'll have your blue eyes, your smarts and maybe become a dancer like their momma" Santana said while giving a kiss to her wife who had a huge smile on her face

"What would you want San? A boy or girl?" Brittany asked

"I'd probably want a girl. Their easier to deal with as babies and they don't pee directly in your face" Santana said with a smirk

"Yeah. I think i'd want a girl as well. I thought of some names..." Brittany said while getting out her phone and opening her notes

"Really? What are they?" Santana asked while looking over her wives shoulder

"Well I have Allyson, Emma, Lauren and Sugar" Brittany said while leaning back into Santana's arms

"Hmmm. I like them all, but the one that sticks out the most for me would have to be Sugar... Sugar Pierce-Lopez" Santana said while wrapping her arms around Brittany's stomach

"I love it San. It's perfect. But what if we have a boy? Brittany asked while looking up at Santana

"I don't know Britt. But I have a feeling we'll have a daughter. I just know." Santana said while rubbing her hands up and down Brittany's arms

_The girls continued to lay in bed all day, daydreaming about when they do have a son or daughter running around their tiny New York apartment. In a matter of a year that dream would be coming true._

**Okay! I have a lot of ideas in my head as ya'll can see haha. This also might turn into a multi-chapter fan fiction. I read a lot of Brittana fanfics so I get tons of ideas. Thanks again guys :)**


End file.
